Licks of Fire
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: A burning hot night of passion meant everything to Maes Hughes. HyuRoi/HughesxRoy. Read and review.


Licks of Fire

Licks of Fire

A fanfiction by: Mr. Trite

All it took was a single spark to start a fire.

Maes exhaled and rolled his head back, his startling gold eyes shut in a mixture of bliss and true pleasure. Hot. His breath was so, so hot against his already burning skin. Every part of him felt as if it was aflame, which only spread every time the black-haired angel kissed at his bare skin. His fingers raked through that onyx colored hair, which only encouraged him, causing his tongue to dance. It fed the fire. Somehow, even when the young alchemist wound up being on bottom, he always found a way to light Maes' fire. Always.

He moaned, a quiet rumble in his bedroom. Both graduated from the Military Academy, both members of the secretive couple found themselves with less time dedicated to books and tests and more time to focus on each other. A perfect blessing. Maes shifted inside of his lover, earning a louder moan. He panted and braced his large hands around his fireball's hips and pushed him down, feeling himself plunge deeper into the alchemist's volcano-hot entrance. The younger man's muscles constricted around him with another groan, trembling slightly as his body took hold. There was a quiet pant out of his mouth as Maes trusted into him, which formed into a barely audible "Oh, God…" Hughes knew the younger man was close.

He took the warning, the crackling before the bush fire. Not wanting to waste anytime dousing the flame, Maes thrust his mouth hard against his lover's, creating a strong kiss. Fireworks went off in his mind, as they did every time the two touched, kissed, made love. He knew this to be true for both parties. Maes could almost see the smoke that was made as he pushed his tongue into his lover's warmed mouth, as inviting as any fireplace. The alchemist pushed his tongue against Hughes', creating a fiery dance. Everything the black-haired beauty did consumed Hughes faster than any blaze would. He moaned into the younger man's mouth and pushed himself deeper, earning a pleased cry out of his lover, ringing in his throat. God, it felt so good.

Pulling his mouth away, Maes locked his golden eyes with his lover's flint black ones. A tin trail of saliva connected them still, as if the more obvious bridge below wasn't good enough. Maes gave enough thrust and the alchemist moaned, his eyes filled with a red-hot passion that only a fire could possess. That look never left his eyes, now that Hughes thought about it, but it always managed to flare up when they were together. Moving again, Hughes bit at his lower lip as he looked at the man sitting on top of him. He was panting, his breath hot as he looked at him. He almost seemed burned out. However, it was hard ignore that little twitch of a smile that tugged at his lips, no matter how minimal it was. After all, even the smallest of fires could need the most attention. Hughes returned the smile. They both knew what was coming next.

Moaning, Hughes began to move, earning moans and screams that reminded the golden-eyed man of a siren, ringing to alarm others of the burning surrounded them. Each grinding, similar to children rubbing sticks together to create heat. It wasn't going to be much longer…

Suddenly, the alchemist he was aiming so hard to pleasure let out a long, deep groan, and before Hughes could even think about it- Not like he _could_ think with the inferno blazing in his mind- a hot spring spilled over his stomach, warm and rewarding. It wasn't long before Hughes erupted as well, a river flowing into the black-haired beauty before him, quenching the fire.

The two simply sat there afterward, their breath similar to tiny puffs of steam. The fogging of Hughes' vision soon cleared, shapes becoming sharper in the dark. He smiled and pulled his fiery angel off of him, which gave him a meek whimper in reply. Hughes then sank back, his head resting on the pillow as his breath slowly came back to him. He parted his lips, only able to form a single word as a weary smile eased onto his face. "Roy…" The alchemist instantly complied, and Hughes soon felt the light weight of his head against his chest.

Maes smiled as his lover's breathing began to even, and wrapped his arms around the younger man as their burning-hot passion began to fall into the warm ashes they never failed to leave behind.


End file.
